


Cyberpunk America 2021

by LordofMonsters



Series: Cyberpunk Empire America [1]
Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Original Work, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen, bernie and aoc are bros, more tags and characters will be added as necessary, mtg is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofMonsters/pseuds/LordofMonsters
Summary: stuff that happened this year but in a weird AU I invented
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez & Bernie Sanders
Series: Cyberpunk Empire America [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cyberpunk America 2021

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I made a thing! Don’t ask me why, I don’t know either. It’s what the title says, a cyberpunk empire where the government members have fancy estates and titles, and hard-light was created in the 1930s, revolutionizing everything. Enjoy? Also, look in the series to see the extra info I made about this world.

Duchess Ocasio-Cortez woke up early for this important day. Today, the duches would be voting on the next Emperor, between incumbent Emperor Trump and Sovereign King Biden, formerly High King when Obama was Emperor. Trump and Biden were both vastly disliked by the people, though they each had their loyalists, but only nobility was able to vote. All of the lesser nobles had voted months ago along with the Council of Kings and the Grand Council of Kings, with Biden winning by a slight margin, provoking outrage. The duches were the last since they typically handled bringing issues from their territories to DC and discussing them, while the Kings were more focused on ruling. Alexandria wasn’t fond of this system, especially since nobles could only be appointed by duches or born into titles, but an overwhelming majority of the nobles had no such complaints. 

She walked down the halls of her mansion, to the courtyard, expecting to find her shuttle waiting, but instead, her friend Duke Sanders was, and smiling like a madman. He wore a simple suit, in contrast with AOC’s peacock colored, sequined dress. She ran over to give him a hug.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Picking you up, what else?” Bernie responded, waving his hand and his own shuttle sidled up to them. He then offered Alexandria his arm as they stepped aboard.

The shuttle took off to DC, and AOC decided to open Twitter on the way. She could probably easily find some Republicans to mess with. Duchess Marjorie Taylor Greene always delivered. Today, she was making it clear that if Trump didn’t win re-election, she wouldn’t accept it. Her followers were raging in the comments, as usual, but what caught Alexandria’s eye was a man saying he wanted to murder her and that he planned to come to the Capitol to do so.

“Hey, Bernie?” she asked, looking over to him. They were sitting on benches across from each other, with a table in between. “Look at this.”

She flicked her hard-light screen over to him, it expanding and hovering over the table, displaying the man’s profile and just how popular he was.

Bernie chuckled loudly. “Oh, this’ll be FUN. Let’s take a bit of a detour. We’ll be late but right on time to make those chuds feel the Bern!”

“What do you have planned?” Alexandria asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

“You’ll see.” He said, as he adjusted the shuttle’s course, using the screen on the table.

They arrived about 30 minutes late for the proceedings, and the riot was in full swing. People were climbing the walls of the Capitol while others had nearly bypassed the miserable defense the police had put up. If the shuttle had been a car, it would’ve screeched to a stop, but alas, hovering vehicles can’t do that. Nonetheless, the shuttle stopped on the courtyard before it could run over anyone. 

Bernie was putting on his VR headset, and hard-light controllers appeared in his hands. Beams of white light shot out at the rioters, trapping them in bubbles the size of the blast radius, and then the bubbles sensed the amount of people inside and converged on them, tying them all up in strings of hard-light. 

Unfortunately, a group of rioters had a similar vehicle, only theirs decked in Trump gear, and were trying to take down Bernie’s turrets, while Bernie was taking down the MAGAts who were on foot. The shots were wearing down the shield on the shuttle. AOC really wasn’t experienced with this at all, but she wanted to help.

“Bernie, what do I do?” she asked frantically.

He just tossed her a controller. “Press this button when the shields are almost done for.”

He didn’t seem particularly worried, so the Duchess sighed and waited, watching their shields dwindle away. Hopefully he had a real plan. At the last possible moment, she pressed the button on the controller and a wave of energy was released from the shuttle, having collected all the energy from the blasts and now using it to send an electromagnetic wave through the MAGAt vehicle, disabling it.

“You certainly came prepared,” AOC remarked, as the last of the Trump supporters were either being trapped or running away in fear. 

“Indeed!” The duke agreed, then set two fingers on a window on the display on the table, pulling it into the air as a hologram. “I’ve also recorded all of their faces and matched them with their identities, so it shouldn’t be hard to lock them up… not that I support the current prison system.”

The other dukes and duchesses began to exit the building, seeing the defeated rioters.

“Duke, Duchess, you’re late!” Archduchess Pelosi said angrily, ignoring how they had just saved her ass. 

“LOOK!” screamed Duchess Greene. “He has Jewish space lasers! I told you!”

“And you’ve got a laser gun under your dress, what’s the difference?” Alexandria sneered. “And why didn’t you help defend?”

“At least I was on time!”

“Ladies, ladies,” said Pelosi, attempting to diffuse the situation.

“Your grace,” Alexandria began.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” she and her opponent screamed at the same time.

“Let’s just get in and vote,” Bernie suggested, starting to get up. When Nancy turned, he stuck up a middle finger at Marjorie and she gasped at him, before being pulled away by Nancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'm a huge attention whore.


End file.
